Written in the stars SV
by J-star Black
Summary: ONE-SHOT Slaget på Hogwarts är i full gång. Alla tror att Harry Potter är död och Firenze kämpar med de andra. Plötsligt stannar han till och tänker tillbaka på den natten då han för första gången träffade Harry Potter och all den smärta han visste att människopojken skulle få uppleva...


_Så, det här är en one-shot om Firenze och Harry. Hoppas ni gillar den!:)_

* * *

"Avada Kedavra"

"Lamslå"

"Crucio"

"Reducto"

Besvärjelserna skreks ut, överallt omkring honom föll människor, alfer och kentaurer. De kentaurer, som han hade sett som bröder och systrar, som han hade växt upp med och dem han hade sett växa upp.

Han tittade upp mot himlen, mot stjärnorna. Det enda han såg var mörker, mörker och åter mörker. Någonting rörde sig däruppe; Dementorer. Hans blå ögon tittade bedrövat omkring sig. Människoföl som stred för sina liv, ondskefulla varelser som stred för ära och makt.

Natten, som lystes upp av det brinnande slottet, slottet som hade varit hans hem i dryga tre år. Där han hade hört en pojke skrika "Dumbledores Armé". Där han hade sett deras hopps huvud och bål och lemmar torteras av mörkret personifierad.

Hans släkte hade inget val, alferna likaså, de var dömda att strida. Med hälften av människorna skulle de kämpa mot undergång. Han, Firenze, skulle kämpa, för den pojke han träffat för så många år sen. Pojken som var orsaken till att de vågade kämpa. Han kom än ihåg natten där de hade träffats.

Stjärnorna lyste upp mörkret den där natten för länge sedan. Så längesedan, en natt så olik denna. Då det inte fanns några dementorer i skyn, inga ondskefulla varelser, inga stridande skolelever. Men ändå hade den kvällen varit lik denna. Mörkret gestaltat hade varit i dessa skogar, elever hade gått i dessa skogar, och mars hade liksom denna natt lyst klart.

_Han såg varelsen, böjd över ett oskyldigt offer. Såg hur skepnaden jäktade mot en elev, som befann sig i där. Han var tvungen att skrida till handling. Gossen blundade och tittade inte upp förrän varelsen var långt borta._

_"Är du oskadd?" frågade han. _

_"Ja... tack... vad var det där?" Han hade inte svarat. Hur skulle han förklara att mörkret åter var i dessa skoga?. Hur han, som sitt släkte, visste att världen var på väg in i ett krig. Sedan såg han gossen och allt blev värre._

_"Du är pojken Potter", sa han."Det är bäst att du går tillbaka till Hagrid. Skogen är inte säker just nu- särskilt inte för dig." Han tänkte på framtiden och faran i skogen. _

_"Kan du rida? Det går fortare på det viset. Jag heter Firenze." Sa han samtidigt som han lät pojken kravla sig upp på hans rygg. Hovar hördes bland träden och Ronan och Bane visade sig._

_"Firenze!" dånade Bane. "Vad håller du på med? Du har en mänsklig varelse på ryggen! Har du ingen skam i dig? Är du en tarvlig mulåsna?" Det lät som om han bar vem som helst på ryggen._

_"Fattar du vem det här är?" skrek Firenze, "Det är pojken Potter. Ju fortare han lämnar den här skogen, desto bättre."_

_"Vad har du talat om för honom?" brummade Bane. "Kom ihåg, Firenze, vi har gått ed på att inte sätta oss upp mot himlavalvet. Har vi inte läst i planeternas rörelser vad som komma skall?" Ronan skrapade nervöst med hovarna i marken._

_"Jag är säker på att Firenze tyckte att han handlade i bästa välmening", sa han med sin sorgsna röst. Bane började skrika igen. Till slut fick Firenze nog och röt_

_"Ser du inte den där enhörningen? Förstår du inte varför den dödades? Eller har planeterna inte invigt dig i den hemligheten? Jag tänker göra motstånd mot det som lurar i skogen, Bane, med människor vid min sida om jag måste." _

_Därefter försvann han därifrån med pojken klängande på ryggen. En pojke som var helt ovetande om vad som hänt och skulle hända. Men han visste. Det var ett tecken, en dispyt med en bror. Som sedan skulle leda till bannlysning. Allt skulle hända på grund av något som stod i stjärnorna._

_Harry potter ställde frågor, som han motvilligt svarade på. Folk sa att pengar var roten till ondskan i världen, men egentligen var det nog makt. _

_Hastigt hördes det ljud, pojken ryckte till, men han hörde att det var en människa. En flicka med flygigt hår sprang mot dem. Efter sig hade hon Hagrid. Firenze visste att stunden var inne att lämna pojken. Nu var han bland andra och var säker. _

_"Här lämnar jag nu", mumlade han. "Du är i säkerhet nu." Med dessa ord gled pojken Potter ner från hans rygg. _

_"Lycka till, Harry Potter", sade Firenze. "Planeternas rörelser har feltolkats tidigare, till och med av kentaurer. Jag hoppas att det här är ett sånt tillfälle." _

_Det sista han såg var pojkens oförstående smaragdgröna ögon. Den sekunden hade smärtat honom. Han visste vad som väntade gossen. All smärta, tvivel, så många han skulle mista, så mycket Harry Potter skulle få lida. Allt för det stod i stjärnorna en miljon mil bort. Ett meddelande till de huvudsakliga..._

_Firenze skulle förbli densamma, alla skulle förbli densamma, men inte Harry Potter, för det stod i stjärnorna en miljon mil bort._

* * *

_That's it! Skriv gärna en review!_


End file.
